Whispers of Love
by nevermore199
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the 100 Situations LiveJournal community, focusing on the romantic pairings in Full Moon. Number 32: It feels like it's been forever. Izumi x Meroko.
1. For Him: EichiMitsu

**Hey there, everybody! It's been so long since I've done anything Full Moon. So I took up a writing challenge for them!**

**One hundred stories. Thank God there isn't a deadline.**

**I chose to do a claim on the general pairings of Full Moon. So, it's not limited to one. The pairings that will definitely be in here are: Takuto x Mitsuki, Izumi x Meroko, and Eichi x Mitsuki. There will probably be some Nachi x Madoka and Wakaoji x Oshige. I might even try to do a few Takuto x Meroko.**

**Okay, now you're probably bored. So, without further ado, here is the first one!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Promise**

**Pairing: Eichi x Mitsuki**

* * *

The day that he left, she was both crying and trying her hardest not to cry. She begged him desperately not to go, over and over. In her heart, she was wondering how in the world she would live without him.

He gently patted her on the side of the head, comforting her, telling her that America wasn't that far away, and that one day, they would see each other again.

Then he asked her to make him a promise.

He asked her to promise that when the two of them met again, whenever that day would be, they would both be closer to their dreams. She managed to make the promise through her tears.

After that, he left.

Later that same day, it is discovered that he died.

She sheds many tears for him, crying with all her heart and soul. She can't believe that her true love has disappeared from the world, just like that.

She can't accept the fact that he's gone.

After many hours of broken sobbing, she begins to speak through her tears, in a small, choked voice.

She swears that she will keep her promise. Even though he is gone, she will continue to live for him, and she will fulfill her dream, just like she promised.

She swears to become a singer.

For him.

* * *

Two years later, she is tirelessly working towards her dream—to become a pop star. 

She has known for some time that there is a malignant tumor in her throat, and that if she doesn't have an operation and get it removed, she will die. But she refuses the operation, time and time again, because she knows that she will have to give up her voice.

She doesn't want to give up her voice. She knows that she has to keep on singing, so that she can fulfill her dream.

Because they made a promise.

And she has to keep it.

For him.

* * *

**And that's Number One! Only ninety-nine to go!**

**It's been about six or seven months since I wrote anything Full Moon, and this was my first time writing Eichi x Mitsuki, so my apologies if it's bad.**

**So, reviewers, tell me if there's a certain pairing that you'd like to see me do next, because I don't have any of these planned out.**

**RRE.**


	2. Inspiration: NachiMado

**I'm sorry this took so long. Writer's block has had me for a while. But then I was struck with…inspiration. Hah, by the end of this little story, you're going to be sick of that word.**

**I'm also sorry if Nachi or Madoka are out of character. I've never written them before, so it's a little awkward going.

* * *

**

**Theme: Inspiration (Writer's Choice)**

**Pairing: Nachi x Madoka**

**

* * *

**They had been going out for about a week when Madoka noticed the notebook. 

Nachi always carried a small notebook and pen with him wherever he went. Whenever inspiration for a new song struck him, he would whip out his notebook and pen and scribble down his ideas.

"Why do you do that?" Madoka asked one day, after Nachi had spent nearly five minutes writing.

"Because I always go with my inspiration, silly," Nachi replied. He gave Madoka a playful whack on the head. "Besides, it's my sixth sense. You're supposed to listen to your sense. If your eyes and ears tried to tell you that there was a train coming straight toward you, would you ignore them?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then." Nachi winked at Madoka and headed for the door with a smile on his face.

Madoka shrugged with a sigh and followed behind.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, they were out having dinner when Nachi's eyes suddenly lit up, as they did whenever he had an idea. Quick as a flash, he pulled out his notebook. 

Madoka looked up from her food. "Inspiration?" she said, watching as Nachi pulled out his pen and uncapped it.

"Yup," Nachi responded with a nod. Madoka waited patiently as he scribbled nonstop in the little notebook.

After a minute or so, Nachi put the pen down on the table. "Well, I'm done." A sly look suddenly stole across his face. "Want to read?"

Madoka's eyes narrowed very slightly at the look Nachi had, but all she said was "Sure."

Smiling, Nachi set the notebook on the table and turned it so that Madoka could read it. Madoka leaned forward, her eyes traveling down the page of written words. After reading it, she looked up at Nachi. "It's—"

She was cut off as Nachi leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes grew wide, and a pink tinge began to spread across her face.

They stayed that way for a few seconds; then Nachi pulled back. Madoka looked startled, and her pink face was now turning red.

"Wh-what was that?" she stuttered.

Nachi winked, a bright grin coming to his face. "Why, it's inspiration."

* * *

**I really hate using up one of my writer's choices so early (I only have five for the entire challenge), but there just wasn't any other theme that really fit. Ah, well. It happens.**

**RRE.**


	3. A Losing Battle: MeroTakuMitsu

**I'm sorry. I'm being pretty bad about updating. I fail at life.**

**Unlike every other Full Moon thing I've written before, this little ficlet is based on the anime. I've never actually seen the anime, save for a few scattered episodes, so this may not be that good or accurate. If it doesn't fit with the anime very well, please tell me so that I can fix it.**

* * *

**Theme: Lose**

**Pairing: Meroko x Takuto x Mitsuki**

* * *

Ever since Meroko had first met Mitsuki, she had been in a battle of sorts with the young girl. A battle for Takuto's heart. 

The battle was somewhat one-sided, because Mitsuki had no desire to steal Takuto from Meroko. She had someone else to love. She had Eichi.

But Meroko could see Takuto slowly starting to fall for Mitsuki, and she immediately vowed to prevent this from happening. In her mind, she declared a kind of war on Mitsuki.

For almost a year, she battled Mitsuki in her mind, trying to prevent Takuto from liking Mitsuki any more than he already did. She battled with all her might, trying her hardest to win the war.

_I won't give up,_ she swore to herself. _I won't give up, Takuto. I'll never let Mitsuki have you!_

But as time went on, Takuto's feelings for Mitsuki only seemed to grow stronger, especially after they discovered that Eichi had died. He promised to protect her, and tried to make her smile once more.

It looked like Mitsuki was going to win the battle without even fighting.

Meroko tried to fight harder, despite the fact that Mitsuki was winning, Takuto's feelings were growing, and Meroko's heart was breaking.

She couldn't give up. She had to keep fighting.

It was for Takuto.

* * *

On the day that Takuto finally told Mitsuki that he loved her, Meroko knew that the war was over.

She had lost.

In the end, she was finally forced to admit to herself that Mitsuki had won. Takuto really did love her. He had never loved Meroko, and chances were he never would.

And so, after futilely chasing Takuto for so long, she let him go.

* * *

She later watched as Mitsuki gave Takuto a graceful kiss, and a smile came to her face. 

_Go on, Takuto,_ she thought. _Go be with her. If you're happy, then so am I._

She knew that she had lost. But it didn't matter anymore.

As long as Takuto was happy, she was happy, even if it meant losing her love to someone else.

* * *

**I'm sorry that all of these are so short. I'll try and do a longer one next time.**

**RRE.**


	4. After So Long: IzuMero

**And now, it's time for my favorite couple ever to be added to the collection! Ladies and gents, I present to you…Izumi x Meroko loooooove!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Embrace**

**Pairing: Izumi x Meroko**

* * *

It is the night after Mitsuki's final concert as Fullmoon when Meroko hears a knock at her door. 

She gets up and drifts over to the door, not knowing exactly who it is, but knowing at the same time.

When she opens the door, Izumi is standing there.

For a long time, the two Shinigami stand still, staring at each other. Their faces betray nothing.

At long last, by some unspoken agreement, they move forward and wrap their arms around each other. They hold each other as close as they can, finally together after too much time apart.

For a long time, they remain like that, with Izumi gently stroking Meroko's hair with one hand and Meroko holding her head over Izumi's shoulder. Then Izumi leans toward her ear. "I've missed you," he whispers tenderly.

Meroko lets out a sob and holds him tighter, feeling tears swell in her eyes. Izumi notices this and pulls back, inspecting her face with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Meroko swallows hard, her arms still wrapped around Izumi.

"I've missed you, too," she says softly, her voice choked. She swallows again and closes her teary eyes.

"I've missed you so much…ever since you left. I've been feeling so alone…and all I've ever wanted…was for you…to come back…"

She opens her eyes briefly, looks up, and makes eye contact with him. It is then that the tears begin to fall, trailing down her face in crystal streams.

"Please…" she whispers, shaking in both voice and body. "Will you come back? Will you stay with me? Izumi…"

She breaks down, sobbing, her head falling against his chest. The hat on her head slips off and falls to the floor.

For several seconds, Izumi says nothing; only stands there holding her. Then he reaches with his hand and pushes her face back. Her tear-filled eyes stare at him.

He lifts a finger and brushes a falling tear off her face.

"Of course, Meroko," he says. "I'll stay with you forever." A smile comes to his face. "I'll never leave you again."

She starts smiling too, and she leans forward and embraces him again, crying tears of joy.

After what seems like an eternity, they break apart, and Izumi says, "I came here to ask you something."

Meroko starts rubbing the tears from her cheeks, still smiling. "What is it?"

He looks at her seriously and holds out his hand. She looks at it, confused.

"Will you be my partner again?"

She gasps and meets his eyes, hardly daring to believe that his words are true.

"B-but…" she stammers wildly. "But…you…I thought…"

"I want you to be my partner, Meroko." He smiles with gentle eyes. "I want to be with you always."

Without speaking, she smiles and nods and takes his hand. "It's what I've wanted ever since we met."

They leave the house and walk together, holding hands, feeling like they're on top of the world. They don't talk; rather, they just keep moving forward, with happiness painted on their faces and coloring their hearts.

Some time later, it occurs to Meroko that she left the door to her house hanging wide open. But when she glances over at Izumi and sees his warm look, the thought leaves her mind.

* * *

**What, did you really think I'd leave my favorite OTP out of this little challenge?**

**I'm going to try to do a Takuto x Mitsuki one next, so look forward to it!**

**RRE.**


	5. Tempest: TakuMitsu

**Here it is: a Takuto x Mitsuki story, just like I promised. Takuto x Mitsuki doesn't come as naturally to me as Izumi x Meroko does, but this was nice to write, and I really hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Complicated**

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**Takuto loves Mitsuki, but he doesn't know why. 

He loves everything about her: her smile, her laugh, her pure heart, her determination, her courage, her willingness to die for the dream she lives for. When she's near, all he can think about is her.

And yet, despite all that he loves about her, he finds himself unable to understand the reason, hidden deep within his love.

He doesn't understand why his soul feels free whenever he is around her, or why his lifeless heart longs for hers, or why he would give everything he had to protect her. The deep emotions storming through him are complicated, and he doesn't understand them at all. He's not supposed to love Mitsuki, because she is the girl whose soul he is supposed to steal away. But he loves her anyway.

Sometimes he wishes that he had never met Mitsuki, because if he had never met her, he wouldn't love her. Being a Shinigami wouldn't be complicated; it would be simple.

But more often, he wishes that he wasn't a Shinigami, so that he could embrace his love without fear of the consequences. So that he could love Mitsuki with all he had, without feeling so confused about it.

Takuto loves Mitsuki, but he doesn't know why. And so he continues onward, with his confused and complicated emotions roiling inside him like a hurricane, a tempest that is spurred on by the pure smiles that come from the pure heart he loves so much.

* * *

**Not my best work, but not my worst, either.**

**RRE.**


	6. Hidden Truths: TakuMeroIzu

**Sorry about the lack of updates. It's a combination of schoolwork, love problems, and a recent obsession with Naruto. Shikamaru x Temari, in particular. But you probably don't want to hear about that. So, without further ado, here's another lovely little piece for you.**

**This has a reference to an event from Volume Seven of the manga, and it takes place after Negi Ramen was formed, but before Negi Ramen met Mitsuki.

* * *

**

**Theme: Secret**

**Pairing: Takuto x Meroko x Izumi**

**

* * *

**It wasn't as if he didn't notice her. He did. 

It wasn't as if he hated her, like she seemed to think. That wasn't true.

It wasn't as if everything about her—her smile, her laugh, the heartfelt words she said—didn't reach into him and stroke his heart with a gentle touch. They did.

But no matter how much he noticed her, no matter how much she touched his heart, no matter how much she said she loved him, he knew that they would never be together.

Takuto knew that Meroko was carrying a secret—a hidden truth that forever destroyed any chances of love between the two of them.

She couldn't forget about Izumi.

Meroko never said this out loud, and yet Takuto could see it, plain as day.

He saw it in the brief moment of sadness that flicked through her eyes whenever Izumi was near—a moment of sorrow and pain that was so quick, you could glance upon it and think that it never happened. He saw it in the way she carefully avoided talking about anything that might remind her of Izumi. And, most of all, he saw it in a darkened alley, with him pressing his lips against hers, and her backed against the wall, pinned in place, hovering with indecision that masked a passionate desire deep inside.

Knowing this, Takuto knew that Meroko would never love him, no matter what she said. She could say it a million times if she wanted, but it would never be true.

And so he pushed her away, pretending to think that she was annoying and stupid and an incompetent klutz, while all the time he held his own secrets—that she was the only one he ever thought about, that he hated Izumi just for being there, and that he was secretly dying, weighted down by burning love.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks. Tanemura-sensei says that Takuto would have gone out with Meroko if Mitsuki hadn't shown up. I built on that a little.**

**RRE.**


	7. Release: IzuMitsu

**I recently saw Episode 45 of the anime. And it was a bit creepy. The whole Izumi x Mitsuki interaction. It also gives Izumi x Mitsuki fans something to rejoice about. But, anyway, I thought I'd try my hand at Izumi x Mitsuki, even though it's not my type of couple and they both have people they're much better off with.

* * *

**

**Theme: Haunted**

**Pairing: Izumi x Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**She wakes up and sees that she is not alone. 

He is floating next to her bedside, with feathers swirling slowly around him, and he is smiling as he looks down upon her—eyes hollow empty, face blank and haunted by dark shadows.

He slowly comes toward her, and her dead stare never leaves his face as he reaches out with a hand and cups her cheek, whispering sympathetic words. In her mind, she hears the words, but not their meanings; they slide around her and fall short of her ears.

All of a sudden, his lips are right next to her ear, and he is softly saying the words that she wants to hear, an invitation to the world where her loved ones wait for her. A world where she can see them all again.

A world where she can be free—free of the endless pain that haunts her mind and tears ruthlessly at her heart.

Something almost like hope flickers through her heart for a brief moment, and it is an alien emotion to her, for she has lived in despair ever since coming back from America.

Now he is floating in front of her, reaching out a hand. She looks upon him and hears him say a single word.

"Come."

She takes his hand and follows him, leaving behind her world for the world of her release.

* * *

**Lovely, lovely angst. I'll try and write a happier one next time.**

**RRE.**


	8. Always: WakaOshi

**It's a happy one this time! Hooray!**

**This is my first Wakaoji x Oshige. Because it suffers from lack of appreciation. Just like Nachi x Madoka. Now that I think of it, I've never used Wakaoji or Oshige before. So many firsts!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Marriage**

**Pairing: Wakaoji x Oshige**

**

* * *

**On their wedding day, Wakaoji and Oshige are both happy, smiling at each other with all the joy of the world. 

He's wearing a tuxedo, she's wearing a wedding dress, and it's a little strange for both of them, because they never thought that they'd be walking up that fateful aisle together. But even though it's strange, they aren't uncomfortable. In fact, they're as happy as happy can be.

They both know that a married life won't be easy. Love and happiness are at the end of a long road, and sometimes that road is filled with hardships. The hardships take indescribable strength to overcome, and they both know that many have been brought down by those troubles.

But they also know that they love each other. And in the end, that's all it takes. They can overcome anything as long as they are together.

When the moment finally comes, and the vows are read, and the priest asks them—first Wakaoji, then Oshige—if they will care for each other and love each other for the rest of their lives, they both answer yes.

When he pronounces them married, there is cheering, and the two turn to face each other.

"I love you," Oshige whispers to Wakaoji, in a voice so quiet that no one else hears. "I always have."

Wakaoji smiles, leaning in. "And I always will," he says, just before his lips brush against hers.

* * *

**Weddings are lovely, aren't they?**

**RRE.**


	9. Night and Day: EichiMitsu

**Hello, hello. Another one for you. This one's longer, but not by much.

* * *

**

**Theme: Strong**

**Pairing: Eichi x Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**Every morning, she cried for him. 

She only let her tears fall for a moment; then her hand reached up to her face and she furiously brushed her tears away. _No,_ she thought to herself. _I'm not going to cry. I have to be strong._

She couldn't cry.

Because she had promised him. She had promised that she would achieve her dream.

In order to do that, she had to be strong.

* * *

Every day, she pretended to be happy, like she had been when he had been with her. 

The people who had known him, who had known how close they had been, were surprised. They often asked her how she was doing, if she was okay. Her cheerful responses confused them.

One boy, a couple of years older than Mitsuki, who had known Eichi well, talked to her once. After their conversation, he said, "You're a strong person."

Mitsuki blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everyone else is sad about Eichi. Haven't you noticed how down everyone's been lately? They've all been mourning Eichi." The boy looked down. "Don't get me wrong—I'm not trying to say that you don't care. I can tell that you do."

He looked up and met Mitsuki's eyes.

"But Eichi wouldn't want us to be sad. He'd want us to keep on being happy. He wouldn't want us to forget him—he just wouldn't want us to be hurt by him."

The boy turned away. "You have true strength, Mitsuki. You have the ability to do what Eichi would have wanted, instead of what you want to do. You could act the saddest of all, but instead, you're choosing to keep smiling—just like Eichi would have wanted."

He started to walk off. "And that's what makes you strong."

Mitsuki stood there for a long time, staring after the boy.

When he had finally faded from sight, a sob tore from her throat, and tears began to fall.

_You're wrong…I'm not strong…not at all…_

…_Eichi…_

_

* * *

_Every night, she dreamed of him. 

Sometimes, she dreamed of happy times, of the smiles they had shared. She dreamed of golden sunsets, starlit nights, and unspoken feelings—everything that had been lost in the fiery crash that had sent her world tumbling down.

More often, she dreamed a sadder dream—always the same one.

She dreamed that she was running through a field of cherry blossom trees, reaching for him, calling his name. He was running ahead of her, just out of reach. Always out of reach.

When she finally did catch him, his body burst and turned into cherry blossom petals, and she fell to her knees, her hand clutched weakly around his shirt.

_Don't cry, Mitsuki,_ she heard a voice whisper. _Be strong._

She shook her head, looked down, squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't," she whispered.

When she woke up, she cried.

* * *

**Don't give me that "You write too much depressing stuff" look. I like to write depressing stuff.**

**RRE.**


	10. Broken: IzuMero

**Hello again. More morbid stuff. I seem to have a mental block that prevents me from writing fluff very often…**

**So…yeah. More Izumi x Meroko love. This one is more one-sided Izumi x Meroko love. But, it's still Izumi x Meroko love, no matter what. Yes, yes!

* * *

**

**Theme: Punch**

**Pairing: Izumi x Meroko**

**

* * *

**Meroko stumbles through the door of her house, her body soaked with rain. Her breath comes in great gasps. The tears have finally stopped falling, but her eyes are still reddened. 

She doesn't cry as she staggers over to her bed. Not anymore, for after sobbing for so long, she has cried herself dry.

She falls forward and buries her face in the pillow, swimming in a turmoil of emotions. Her stomach feels as though it has been punched in; her heart feels broken in half.

All she can think about is him.

How he left her. How he hated her. How he never wanted to see her face again.

She lifts her head from the pillow. A dead, empty look lingers in her violet eyes.

"…Izumi…why?" she asks softly, speaking to no one. "Why did you leave me?"

The only answer she receives is the hammering of the rain against the roof.

She wants an answer. She wants to know the reason why. Why her heart had to break so painfully and completely.

Again.

"I loved you more than anyone…" she says.

A loud clap of thunder rings out over the rain.

"I would have done anything for you…"

She begins to shake, and fresh tears well up in her eyes, hovering in place without falling.

"I _will_ do anything for you…anything…"

Her eyes squeeze shut, and she speaks one more word in a soft, choked whisper.

"…always…"

At this point, the quivering tears begin to leak out from behind her eyelids, trailing down her rain-dampened face.

"…I love you…" she sobs, hugging the pillow tightly. "Izumi…"

She is shaking and crying harder than ever, and her words are barely understandable through her tears, but she continues to force them out.

"I love you so much…Why did you have to leave?"

One of her arms unwraps from the pillow, and she slams her fist against her bed, shouting at the top of her voice.

"I love you…"

_Slam._

"I love you…"

_Slam._

"**_I love you!"_**

_Slam._

Her throat feels like it is being constricted, and she cannot speak anymore.

…_Izumi…_

All she can do is cry and cry, asking herself what she did wrong, what she didn't do, what she should have done.

…_Why…?_

_

* * *

_Hours pass. It is late afternoon. The rain finally begins to let up, until only a few light sprinkles are left of the once powerful storm. 

A few people have come looking for Meroko, but she hasn't answered her door.

The golden light of the sunset begins to filter in through the window. It shines on the body of a Shinigami with rabbit ears and long pink hair, who has fallen asleep on her bed, her arms clutched desperately around a tear-stained pillow.

The traces of tears are still on her face, and her face is painted with fear and terror, as if she is trapped in a nightmare. Her fingers flex continually, as if reaching for something.

Every few minutes, a name escapes her mouth in a whisper.

"Izumi…"

* * *

**I'm not going to promise a happy one for next time, because I don't keep promises very well. At least not when it comes to this. Don't ask why.**

**RRE.**


	11. Heartbroken: TakuMitsuEichi

**Again, sorry for lack of updating. I'm really getting into Fire and Rain. (coughcoughyoushouldreaditcoughcough)**

**By the way, this takes place after the final chapter of the manga.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Sad**

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki x Eichi**

**

* * *

**

_Why?_

He can't stop asking himself this question, as he floats off to heaven, his face determinedly turned forward, his eyes filled with faint tears.

He keeps seeing Takuto and Mitsuki together, the image replaying over and over in his head. It's a bittersweet picture to him. Mitsuki's happiness means everything to him, and he can see that she is happy. But despite this, he can't help but feel a little sad.

No, not sad. Heartbroken.

He can't help but love Mitsuki. All this time, he never gave up on her. And now he's alone with his broken heart, and she's happy and with a heart filled with love for someone else.

It's ironic, somehow. He was never a selfish person before, but now he's coming pretty close.

Somewhere in his heart, he still wishes for Mitsuki's love, even though he's lost it. He still wants to be with her, even though it's never going to happen.

He wants to be happy for her. And, in a way, he is. Happy that she moved on. Happy that she found new love, in the form of someone who wasn't a ghost. Someone who could really be there for her, to hold her close and catch her tears when she cried.

But still, he can't help but be sad.

* * *

**...Yeah.**

**RRE.**


	12. Alone: NachiMado

**I was saving this theme for Eichi and Mitsuki, but then I realized that the very few Nachi x Madoka stories on this site are all fluffy and happy. We need a morbid one. And since I can't seem to stop writing sad stuff, I'll do the honors.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Graveyard**

**Pairing: Nachi x Madoka**

**

* * *

**

He walked mechanically through the empty graveyard, staring at the ground with an empty look in his eye. A bouquet of flowers was clutched loosely in his hand.

_Madoka._

It was near midnight, and the graveyard was deserted. He wanted it that way.

_Madoka._

Takuto and Mitsuki had been by to pay their respects, he knew. So had Madoka's old manager, and even Ms. Oshige. But he hadn't yet come by. He had wanted to do his mourning alone.

_Why?_

Nachi turned a corner and found himself staring at a cold gravestone. His eyes took on a glint of pain as he whispered the name carved on the stone.

"Madoka Wakamatsu."

_Why did you have to go?_

He knelt down and placed the flowers on the ground in front of the gravestone.

He straightened up and looked at the name. Madoka's name. It looked so cold and final, carved into the stone.

_Why did you have to leave us?_

His hand reached out and gently stroked the cold stone.

_Why did you have to leave me?_

"I love you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I always have."

He turned away, brushing at the tears forming in his eyes.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

_Why?_

It took everything he had not to turn around, fall in front of the gravestone, clutch it with all his might, and sob his heart out. But he did his crying alone, too. Not in front of anyone. Not even the one he loved the most.

The one who was gone now.

_Why did you have to die?_

He walked away without looking back.

**

* * *

**

**Four morbid ones in a row, huh? Nice.**

**RRE.**


	13. Monster: IzuMero

**I think I've been listening to too much depressing music lately. Maybe that's what's causing me to write nothing but morbid one-shots for this claim. Well, off to listen to Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" a million and a half times…**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Monster

Pairing: Izumi x Meroko

* * *

Izumi knew that he was a monster. A horrible person who only caused pain to others. Any time he reached out for someone, he hurt them. 

He knew that he was a dangerous person. If he opened up his heart, he hurt others. And so he kept his heart locked away, in order to keep everyone safe.

When Meroko came along, he knew immediately that he was going to have to act harder to keep his heart away. Meroko was beautiful and precious and passionate, and whenever Izumi was with her, she tugged at his heart, begging it to come out of hiding.

And it almost did.

He couldn't let that happen.

So he pushed her away, because despite her constant proclamations of love for him, and despite the fact that he was very slowly beginning to feel the same way, he knew what would happen if he opened his heart to her. He knew that if their hearts touched, she would be destroyed.

He decided to stop it from happening before it did.

_It's for the best,_ he told himself, trying to rid himself of the doubts he felt. _I'm not _trying_ to hurt her; I'm only trying to protect her. It would be much worse if we continued being together. She'll get hurt if she stays with me. She deserves someone much better._

And so he broke up their partnership, telling himself that it was better for her if he did.

But at the square, when they were standing in the rain, and she was calling out his name and sobbing and running away, he realized that he had done the wrong thing. He had still hurt her. Even though he hadn't opened up his heart, he had ended up destroying her anyway.

He was still a monster. Just in a different and much worse way than before.

* * *

**One day I will write something cheerful. Just not today.**

**As a reminder, you are still welcome to request pairings, as long as they're not yaoi or yuri pairings.**

**As a special note, I now accept anonymous reviews, which means you can review even if you don't have an account. But no flaming. I mean it.**

**RRE.**


	14. The Promise: TakuMitsu

**Wow. There's a two hundred word minimum on these ficlets, and I had to fight to get it to that length. But, here we are. A lovely Takuto x Mitsuki fic for your enjoyment.**

* * *

**Theme: Swear**

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki**

* * *

Even as Takuto's body began to fade from sight, filled with pain from the effects of the Death Master's scythe, Takuto struggled and fought, refusing to disappear.

He couldn't disappear. He couldn't.

He had sworn to protect Mitsuki.

"I promised I'd protect you…" he choked out, even though no one was around to hear him.

_I can't disappear,_ he thought. _I have to keep fighting…for Mitsuki…_

_I swore…to protect her…_

But even as he thought this, his body started to fade.

He fought harder, but knew it was no use.

He was disappearing.

_…No…I swore…_

_…Mitsuki…_

He closed his eyes tightly.

_Mitsuki…I love you…_

He thought of her, and pictured Mitsuki in his mind, for what would surely be the last time.

Her face, her eyes, her smile. Her soft voice—weakened by cancer, but brave and beautiful all the same. Her pure heart, always working hard to shine, working hard to achieve her dreams.

_Mitsuki…_

The way her lips had felt, pressing against his in the hospital, just before he had left.

_Mitsuki. Mitsuki, I love you._

When his eyes opened, a smile had come to his face.

"…I'm sorry, Mitsuki…" he whispered.

As Takuto disappeared, his last words became faint and faded on the wind, drifting away along with his soul.

* * *

**Do you think I'll ever be able to write fluff?**

**Another reminder: Anonymous reviews are now accepted, and non-slash pairing requests are still open.**

**RRE.**


	15. Maybe Someday: TakuMero

**Well, I wouldn't really call this fluff, but at least it's not entirely depressing. That's good, right?**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Declare**

**Pairing: Takuto x Meroko**

**

* * *

**

"I love you, Takuto!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off me."

Sighing, Meroko obediently unlatched her arms from around Takuto's neck. "You're no fun at all," she whined.

Takuto shook his head. "And you're annoying. Good night."

Meroko sighed again. "Good night, Takuto." She watched him walk off with a sad look on her face.

_Takuto…That's the thirty-ninth time I've confessed my love for him, and he still pushes me away…_

She began walking home, lost in thought.

_Takuto…_

_What do I have to do…to get you to notice me? How many times do I have to declare my love before you'll see it?_

She suddenly bumped into another Shinigami. "Sorry," she mumbled, stumbling around the Shinigami and walking onward.

_I've said it so much…But every time, Takuto only pushes me away…every time…_

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, and hurriedly swiped at them with her fingers.

_No! I can't give up!_

Meroko stopped walking and looked back behind her.

_I can't just give up…Even if Takuto doesn't notice now…Maybe, if I keep telling him that I love him…_

She smiled.

_Maybe someday, he'll notice…_

Still smiling, Meroko turned and walked the rest of the way to her house.

_Takuto…I'll keep on trying to impress you. I'll declare my love for you…Over and over again, I'll tell you how I feel…_

_And maybe someday…_

_Maybe someday…you'll finally notice me…the way I notice you._

**

* * *

**

**Well, there you go.**

**For those of you waiting on an update for Fire and Rain, I'm sorry to say that I'm currently stuck with writer's block on that one. But fear not! I refuse to abandon it. I will get out the next chapter if it kills me.**

**RRE.**


	16. Nothing: IzuMitsu

**And we're right back to angst. Lovely.**

**The italicized bits throughout the story are Izumi's thoughts, obviously.**

* * *

**Theme: Emotional**

**Pairing: Izumi x Mitsuki**

* * *

The first time Izumi met Mitsuki, he was struck by her similarities to his dead mother, and also her similarities to a part of him—the shining, bright part that had hidden away behind a shield of ice. Even though they had never met before, she seemed so familiar to him, in personality and smile.

_She's like my mother. She's like _me.

Even with these things in mind, Izumi could never understand the fluttering feeling he would get when he was around her.

_But…this feeling…_

Whenever she looked at him, spoke to him, smiled at him, he felt something—which was impossible, because he was nothing.

_Why do I feel this way when I'm near her?_

It didn't make sense. He didn't have a heart. How could he? He was dead. He was a Shinigami; nothing more than a lifeless soul who caused pain for all eternity.

_It's not possible. It isn't real._

Izumi knew that it was true. His feelings didn't exist.

_I can't feel anything. I am nothing._

He had to believe that. He knew that it was true. He only existed to be punished, not to feel. He couldn't feel.

_I have no heart._

And so, whenever Mitsuki's warm gaze turned upon him and her soft words fell upon his ears, Izumi shoved those feelings away and forced himself to think rationally.

_There is nothing there._

He knew that his feelings could not be true—not now, not ever. Because he was nothing.

_This love does not exist._

* * *

**Maybe someday I'll learn how to write fluff.**

…

**Yeah, right.**

**RRE.**


	17. Burden: EichiMitsu

**This one takes place as Eichi is leaving America in the manga, and his death. It's about him reflecting on his confession and how it hurt Mitsuki, and his guilt over his death. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Theme: Ashamed**

**Pairing: Eichi x Mitsuki**

* * *

On the plane, when he was waiting for it to finish boarding, Eichi felt ashamed of himself.

He thought of his confession to Mitsuki. How he had finally told her he loved her. How he had _finally_, after all those years, revealed the emotions in his heart.

He hated himself for it.

_I shouldn't have done that to her,_ he thought, burying his face in his hands. _I shouldn't have burdened her like that._

She had been confused by his confession; Eichi could tell. She hadn't known what to do, and so she had avoided him, feeling shy and uncertain.

_It was my fault. I made her feel like she had to answer me…I shouldn't have…_

He sighed when he thought of what he had said, just before he left.

"_If you can't forget me…then answer me."_

"How could I have been so _selfish_?" he whispered to himself.

"Eichi?" Eichi's new mother gave him a look of concern. "Something wrong?"

Eichi slowly shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

* * *

As the wreckage of the plane drifted across the sky, Eichi felt himself drifting, too. 

_I'm dead,_ he realized, staring at his transparent body and at the transparent bodies of those around him.

He hated himself for that, too.

He had died before he had gotten to America.

_I shouldn't have…I was going to apologize to her…_ He closed his eyes, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. _And now, when Mitsuki hears about this…_

_Mitsuki, I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…_

How could he have done that to her? First he had forced his love upon her when she hadn't been ready, and then he had died…

_If I love her so much, why am I hurting her like this? Why am I such a burden to the one that I love?_

* * *

**Well, if I were him, I'd feel guilty.**

**RRE.**


	18. My Only Love: TakuMitsuEichi

**Hello again, everyone. I'm in an extremely horrible mood right now, and apparently that's good for story inspiration, while writing camp is not.**

**This is basically a different ending to the Full Moon manga, and details what would have happened if Mitsuki had chosen Eichi over Takuto. Contains character death of one of the few characters in this manga who's actually still alive. There's a little bit of bad language, but not very much. **

* * *

**Theme: Die**

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki x Eichi**

* * *

Mitsuki stood across from Takuto, trembling slightly as she stared the Shinigami in the eye. Her hands were folded in front of her, and her back was almost uncomfortably straight. 

"I'm ready, Takuto," she said.

Takuto gave her a tortured look. "Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes, Takuto. It's what's fated to happen. And it's what I want."

Takuto flinched with pain at that last sentence. "Are…are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Mitsuki looked uncertainly at Takuto. "Are you alright?"

"Of course." Takuto gave a rather jerky nod.

"Takuto, do you…are you really…okay with this?"

"What? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Mitsuki bit her lip. "If you don't want to…I mean, if it would make you…I could ask Meroko or Izumi to…I know they both offered…"

Takuto shook his head hurriedly. "No, that's fine." He also knew that both of them had offered, but he had turned them both down. He wouldn't be able to stand watching someone else take the soul of the girl he loved.

Of course, he could barely stand this. Floating in front of her, preparing to take her soul and end her life.

"I don't want to do this," he choked out.

Mitsuki's face filled with pain. "Takuto…" she began. "I…"

"You can't just go and _die_, stupid!" Takuto yelled. "Weren't you _listening_ to me? All those times that I swore I'd protect you? Didn't you hear? I'm not just going to let you die!"

"Takuto, I'm sorry," Mitsuki whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "But…I love Eichi. I can't live without him anymore."

"What about your grandma?" Takuto retorted angrily, moving closer to Mitsuki. "What about Keiichi? What about Meroko and Izumi? What about all the people that care about you? Damn it, Mitsuki, what about _me_?"

The tears wavered in Mitsuki's eyes, threatening to fall. "Takuto…"

"Who gives a damn about Eichi?" Takuto demanded, grabbing Mitsuki's shoulders and shaking her roughly. "He's been dead for years, Mitsuki! You need to move on! You can't die just to chase him!"

"I love Eichi, Takuto!" Mitsuki shouted back. The tears finally spilled from her eyes. "I _love_ him!"

Takuto withdrew his hands from her shoulders as if he had been burned. "Mitsuki…"

"I've loved him all along, Takuto!" Mitsuki continued, her voice high-pitched and shaking, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I've _always_ loved him! I can't keep going on in a world where he doesn't exist! I'll do _anything_ for him! All this time…everything I've done, the singing, it's all been for him! And if dying is what I have to do to be with him, then I'll do it!"

She broke off and bowed her head, sobbing quietly. Takuto looked down at Mitsuki for a long time, silent.

Finally, he spoke.

"I love you."

Mitsuki's head snapped up, and she stared at Takuto in shock.

"I love you," Takuto said again, his eyes wet.

"…Takuto…"

"Do you hear me?" Takuto grabbed Mitsuki's upper arm and yanked her to her feet, pulling her closer until her faces was inches away from his own. "I love you! _I love you_!"

Mitsuki was shaking violently in his grip. "Takuto, I'm sorry!" she shouted. She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away.

"I'm so sorry, Takuto…" she continued, her voice quieter. "You've always been such a good friend to me…you've always been there for me…I'm sorry for what I've done…what I'm doing. I'm so, so sorry."

Takuto's eyes were wide with shock.

"Just…Takuto, just…" Mitsuki opened her eyes and looked up at Takuto imploringly. "You've always done everything you could for me. Please…please help me…one last time."

Takuto started to shake his head.

"Please, Takuto," Mitsuki begged.

For a split second, Takuto and Mitsuki locked eyes, both of their gazes desperate and pleading.

Then, suddenly, Takuto pulled Mitsuki even closer.

The last thing Mitsuki felt before everything went dark was the feeling of Takuto's lips on hers.

* * *

**And there you have it. Rather sad, isn't it? Much like my black mood. Wah.**

**RRE.**


	19. Something Precious: TakuMitsu

**I think I'm on a Mitsuki phase right now…Anyway, this takes place in the anime, after Takuto gets reborn and Mitsuki gets her surgery, but before they meet up again. **

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Memorable**

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki **

**

* * *

**

When Takuto woke up, the doctors told him that he wouldn't remember anything, and that it would probably be a very long time, if ever, before his memory came back. There were even some things that he might not remember.

As Takuto began to go about his life, he began to remember little bits and pieces. But even as he did, he got the feeling that there was something important—something _precious_, even—that he was forgetting.

_I'm forgetting something important. Some_one_. Who?_

He pondered on this often. Who could it be?

He thought hard. He dug through every memory he had, searching for the identity of the person missing from his mind.

Once, he could remember standing in a darkened room, drinking a glass of some glowing liquid. And there, in front of him—was there someone there? Someone with brown hair, maybe…?

_A smile, a clear voice—_

"_I love you."_

He shook his head. _Nah, must be imagining things._

If it was someone that important, surely he'd remember them, wouldn't he?

But even as Takuto tried to reassure himself with this thought, he couldn't help but feel that something precious was missing—gone from his heart, the last echoes faded away.

**

* * *

**

**Oh, the day you slipped away…**

**…Ahem. Sorry.**

RRE.


	20. Lies: IzuMero

**Is it me, or are these getting shorter?**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Affected**

**Pairing: Izumi x Meroko**

* * *

After that rainy day when Izumi left her for good, Meroko began telling everyone that she no longer loved Izumi. 

She had never told a deeper lie.

She flirted with her new partner, told him that she loved him truly and deeply. She told every single person who asked that she had moved on, that Izumi no longer existed in her heart. She even scorned Izumi with cold words, yelled at him that he wasn't worth a thing to her.

But the fact remained that she was lying.

By day, she lied her heart out, smiled and laughed with false happiness. But by night, she cried herself to sleep and woke up screaming from nightmares about a day in the rain, and then stayed up crying even later, clutching her heart and whispering the name of someone she said she'd never love again.

_Izumi. No matter what I say, I can't stop thinking about you. I love you. Everything, everything I say to you and Takuto and everyone else about not caring is a big stupid _lie.

Because no matter how much Meroko lied to everyone, no matter how much she pretended to be happy, the one person that she couldn't lie to was herself.

**

* * *

**

**And finally, after a year's hard work, I'm one-fifth of the way done with my challenge!**

**…Yeah, I've still got eighty left.**

**Back to the laptop.**

**RRE.**


	21. Not Real: TakuMitsu

**I know, I'm writing a bit too much of Mitsuki lately. I'll try to fix that. **

**This one is anime-based, by the way. **

* * *

**Theme: Administer**

Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki

* * *

When Mitsuki thought of her first kiss with Takuto, with her barely able to breathe and him desperate to wake her up, she blushed, her heart began to race, and she hurriedly tried to turn her thoughts elsewhere. 

It hadn't _really_ been a kiss; that was what he had said in the elevator. It didn't count as a kiss. Takuto had said that it didn't. He said that he'd only been administering mouth-to-mouth, because she hadn't been breathing. It wasn't a kiss.

And yet, for some reason, Mitsuki couldn't erase it from her mind. The feeling of Takuto's lips pressing firmly on hers, the warmth of his body as he held her tightly and close to him—they were stuck in her memory, no matter how hard she tried to push them out.

_It wasn't a kiss,_ she told her pounding heart. _It was mouth-to-mouth. Takuto said it wasn't a real kiss. It wasn't a real kiss. It was only mouth-to-mouth._

Still, no matter how many times Mitsuki told herself that it hadn't been a real kiss, and that Takuto hadn't done it out of any kind of romantic feeling, and that he'd only done it to get her breathing again, she still blushed when she thought of it, and her rapidly beating heart never quite slowed down.

**

* * *

**

**Yay.**

**And now for today's shameless plugging. You should all go read my Full Moon one-shot, "It Takes Time". It's separate from this collection, and I'd really appreciate a review or two.**

**RRE.**


	22. Missing Link: NachiMado

**Here's one. Mitsuki's only mentioned in passing here. And Nachi x Madoka is a very underappreciated couple that needs some nice fluffy love.**

**

* * *

**

**Theme: Missing**

**Pairing: Nachi x Madoka**

* * *

Madoka had always loved singing and being an idol, no matter what her parents and friends said. From the moment she had first seen a TV idol, she knew that it was the life for her. 

And yet, even as Madoka grew older and got the chance to live out her dream, even as she grew more and more popular and gained more and more fans, she couldn't help feeling that her happiness wasn't complete.

Something was missing.

When Madoka first met Nachi, she was bewildered by him. A lot of people in the music industry wore false smiles and pretended to be friendly, while all the while they wanted to stab you in the back. Nachi was cheerful and didn't pretend, and his smile was real. He was almost like that Fullmoon, but somehow a little more down-to-earth.

Time passed, and Madoka found herself strangely drawn to Nachi. In some ways he was annoying, but in others ways he was unique, almost attractive.

When Nachi finally asked Madoka out, Madoka agreed almost immediately, and later shed tears of happiness as she felt the little hole in her heart fill up.

She had finally found the missing link in her life.

And his name was Nachi.

**

* * *

**

**Aw...how sweet.**

**RRE.**


	23. Give Me Wings: EichiMitsu

**Finally, I update. Man, it's been a while. I've been having creative blocks with this collection lately. But here I am again.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Flight 

**Pairing: Eichi x Mitsuki**

* * *

For a long time, Mitsuki was a bird with broken wings; a good heart hidden beneath crystal tears and raw, pained scars. She wanted to fly so desperately, but was weighed down by lifeless feathers and shattered wings that wouldn't lift her.

No matter how many times she tried to take flight, she was always pulled down, time and again.

And then, one day, she met Eichi.

He was the first one who walked up to her and held out a hand, offering his help, smiling gently at her. She didn't hesitate, and ran straight into his waiting arms, crying with relief.

From then on, he helped her.

He tended to her broken wings, and they slowly began to heal. The bones aligned back into place; the dead feathers fell away and were replaced by new ones that were bright with life.

Slowly but surely, a new set of wings grew and flourished under Eichi's tender care.

The next time Mitsuki tried to take flight, her body lifted into the air without a hitch.

Laughing with glee, she cast a beautiful smile down at Eichi, who was standing below, his face lit up with sunlight as he looked up at her.

**

* * *

I originally intended to use this theme for Takuto x Mitsuki, but I couldn't get that idea off the ground (no pun intended), so I used it for Eichi Mitsuki, because I haven't done that one in a good while.**

**RRE.**


	24. Slipped Away: TakuMitsuEichi

**Man, picking out a theme for this one took me forever. I debated between three different ones before finally settling on the current one.**

**This one is told in Mitsuki's POV, and is manga-based. Yippee-yi-ay.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Slip 

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki x Eichi**

* * *

I've always believed in true love, ever since I was little. I heard quite a few fairy tales at the orphanage, so my view of love was somewhat fantasized. I believed in the perfect prince charming, the beautiful castle, and the happily ever after, even though I didn't let on about it. In my childish heart, I believed that someday, I would get a happy ending.

But, in my naivety, there was something I hadn't thought of.

Nowhere in the stories was there anything about the love of your life being dead.

* * *

When I met Eichi, I thought that I had gotten the fairy tale ending I had always believed in. Eichi was like a prince. He was so kind, so nice to me. And, even though it took me forever to realize it, I loved him.

But then, he was torn away from me. And even though I ran to chase him, he was dead before I could reach him, gone from my world and floating into the dark ocean.

I didn't know what to do. So, in my heart, I pretended that Eichi was alive. What else could I do? How could I tell people that my prince had died? That wasn't how the story was supposed to go.

For a long while, I went on with my lie. The story kept going the way it was supposed to.

And then I fell in love with Takuto.

* * *

At first, I denied my growing feelings for Takuto. For someone who people thought to be so pure, I really did a lot of lying.

But before long, it couldn't be avoided.

When we stood in the lake and Takuto told me that he loved me, I didn't know what to say. And so I yelled at him, telling him that I loved Eichi and I hated him—which was only half true. I loved Eichi, yes…but my feelings for Takuto were anything but hate.

And then Takuto took my hand and placed it on his own heart. Well, where his heart was supposed to be. It took me a few seconds, but I soon realized that there wasn't a heartbeat there.

Takuto didn't have a heart.

I broke down crying.

Why were things happening this way? This wasn't how it was supposed to go. When you met the prince, everything was supposed to be happy, wasn't it?

Then why was I standing there crying, with my feelings branched into two and both branches of love stretched toward dead men who would never be alive again?

It was too much. Too much.

I loved both a ghost and a spirit. Both were dead, both had no hearts. I loved both of them.

How could I choose? How could I ever bear to give either one up?

Both of them were already lost to me in so many ways; how could I let either one slip any further away?

**

* * *

Eh...for some reason I'm not too proud of this one. But I can see Mitsuki being big on fairy tales. After all, she's only twelve for most of the series; still just a kid. Kids like fairy tales, don't they?**

**RRE.**


	25. Unworthy: MeroTakuMitsu

**Yeah, so this ended up being more like my feelings with Full Moon names. Love is really cruel.**

**But, anyway. Here's another little one-shot for you, all filled with romantic angst and self-pity. It's told in Meroko's POV, and I suppose it's more anime-based than manga-based, because in the manga she loves Izumi, but in the anime she really loves Takuto. So, um, yeah.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Worthy 

**Pairing: Meroko x Takuto x Mitsuki**

* * *

Takuto never tells me, but I can see it for myself. I'm not an idiot.

I see that he really loves Mitsuki.

The way he looks at her with caring tenderness. The way he blushes around her sometimes. The way he goes out of his way to save her and protect her. The way he gets angry whenever she brings up the name of the one she loves, Eichi.

Honestly, it's just so _obvious_.

And it hurts that he doesn't care enough to even tell me.

He knows how I feel about him; he knows that I love him. Doesn't he know, then, that it's hurting me to see him mooning over some other girl?

He could tell me, at the very least. He could take me aside and say that he's sorry, but he likes someone else. He could say he was sorry. But he doesn't even care enough for that.

It hurts so much. Why can't he love me? Am I just not good enough for him? Am I not worthy of his attention? Is that it?

He loves her so much, but what about me? Wasn't I here first?

Why aren't I good enough for you, Takuto…? I don't understand…

Why…?

**

* * *

And with that, I am now one-fourth of the way done with my claim. Wow. It's such a big milestone…I feel a little bit overwhelmed.**

**RRE.**


	26. Love Chronicle: IzuMero

**Finally, another one. More Izumi x Meroko love. Because they are indeed love.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Kiss

Pairing: Izumi x Meroko

* * *

Their first kiss wasn't what she expected.

Meroko definitely didn't expect him to even kiss her at all, for starters. As she stood there crying, she wasn't expecting Izumi to walk right up to her, lift her chin, and press his lips against hers.

She also wasn't expecting it to be so…emotional. Or perhaps the emotions that were there were different from the ones that were expected. Meroko had imagined this moment in many a daydream, and it had always been a lot more happy and light-hearted, while passionate at the same time.

But the actual moment was a lot different. It was filled with passion, yes, but also a kind of desperation. As though there was only a little time left. It was also rough, while still gentle at the same time, if that was possible.

When he backed away, she could only stare at him in wonder, begging him to tell her that this was really true, that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Their second kiss wasn't supposed to happen.

She had supposedly moved on by that point, supposedly begun wasting her time on Takuto. She didn't feel a thing for Izumi anymore. Or at least, that was what she maintained.

And Izumi wasn't supposed to feel a thing for her. That was what he had said, on that rainy day so long ago, when he pushed her away for the final time. She had thought he had never wanted to see her again.

So it came as a shock when, in the midst of their yelling match, he grabbed her and pulled her forward and kissed her.

She had her eyes open the entire time, wide with shock, as he pressed against her, almost knocking her backwards. It had the exact same passionate, desperate tone as the first one.

This time, when they broke apart, tears came to Meroko's eyes, just like the last time. But it was for a different reason.

He was finally saying the words that she had always wanted to hear, and she was crying—not only because it had taken so long to happen, but also because she no longer knew how to answer.

* * *

Their third kiss was a cry for help.

This time, Meroko was the one to initiate it, which was something new, because she had never thought that would happen.

It was much gentler than the first two, and Meroko cried yet again, but only pressed to him, closer and harder.

She wanted him to release her. To make this pain go away. The pain she felt at everything, the aching wounds that stretched across her soul, the scars that lingered underneath the surface, where no one could see.

_Take me away from here,_ she begged him silently.

* * *

Their fourth kiss was a dream come true.

It happened three years after the last one, and was different in so many ways from anything before it.

They were both dressed in white, both smiling, both happy for their friend and happy that they were together at last.

This was the kiss Meroko had always pictured in her daydreams. Sweet, happy, tender, passionate. Everything she could ask for.

It finally drew a complete close to the pain of years before, and opened up a whole new world—the beginning to a new tale of happiness and love.

**

* * *

**

Yay? I don't know. I feel like I'm getting worse at this.

**RRE.**


	27. Common: EichiMero

**Ah. An odd pairing we have here. Eichi and Meroko, you ask? Well, I had inspiration. I think I may be one of the very first to write this.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Long Hours

**Pairing: Eichi x Meroko**

* * *

They had a lot in common.

As he floated silent and invisible around Mitsuki, he watched Meroko for many a long hour, and he noted the ways in which they were alike.

They were both in love, for one thing. Unrequited love. He saw the way she looked at Takuto, and later at Izumi, and he recognized that look. It was an expression that he imagined himself wearing every time he looked at Mitsuki.

They were both strong-willed. Or maybe stubborn was the right word. Each one unwilling to give up on the ones they loved, no matter how hopeless it might be.

They were both willing to hide their problems for the greater good. He saw how she tore herself up inside over Izumi but never said a word, always showing up with a brilliant smile.

He noticed all of these things and others: her long pink hair and the way it was highlighted like rose-colored fire when the sun hit it. The sparkle of brilliance in her violet eyes. Her cheerful demeanor. The wonderful sound of her laughter.

Eichi spent long hours watching Meroko every day, and more than once, he wondered if Mitsuki was really the reason he was staying around.

**

* * *

**

Does anyone still read these? I haven't gotten a review in ages. (Course, I've become slower about updating this, but…)

**RRE.**


	28. The Living Dead: TakuMitsuEichi

**This one is…quite depressing. I think. Takes place somewhere in the range of Episodes 43 and 44 of the anime, when Mitsuki was in her zombie stage.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Breathe

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki x Eichi**

* * *

According to science, if someone was breathing, then they were still alive.

Takuto, however, knew this to be a lie. All he had to do to prove that fact about breathing wrong was take a look at Mitsuki.

She was still breathing, and her heart was still beating, but it was obvious that she was dead inside.

Her eyes carried an empty, hollow look, and when Takuto looked into them, they stared at him and right on through, as if he wasn't there. Her skin was milk white and looked like it hadn't seen life in years. Her voice was lifeless—completely barren of hope.

It killed him to see her this way. It _killed_ him.

Every night, he watched her sleep, and her face always twisted with the pain of her dreams—her nightmares. She constantly whispered Eichi's name, begged him to come back.

"You'll be okay, Mitsuki," Takuto whispered to her. "You'll be okay. Please don't die. Please live."

_I love you, Mitsuki. I love you. Do you know how much it hurts me to see you this way?_

_You have to stay alive. You have to._

_Don't die._

But as hard as Takuto tried, he knew that it was too late to ask her to live.

Just like the boy she loved, Mitsuki was already dead.

**

* * *

**

Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

**RRE.**


	29. Stand in the Rain: IzuMero

**More Izumi x Meroko. And this one is very unusual. It starts out in flashbacks, and then goes to an extremely odd style that makes use of italics and parentheses. A lot.**

**Anywho, after we get past the flashbacks, the italics are Meroko's thoughts, and the stuff in parentheses would be what's happening. It's strange and possibly confusing, but I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Black Out

**Pairing: Izumi x Meroko**

* * *

"_Meroko Yui. This way."_

"_Boss?"_

"_This is your new partner, Takuto Kira. Take care of him."_

…

"_At first I was going to let Izumi Lio train him…But if you are this eager to take care of him, then I shouldn't have anything to worry about."_

* * *

"_I told you you'd…regret it."_

"_No…"_

No…no.

"_I'm sorry!"_

* * *

_Izumi._

(running through wet streets, pressing a hand to her mouth)

_Izumi…_

(a chorus of cold raindrops falling down around her, rolling off her skin)

_Why, Izumi…?_

(tears flooding her eyes, running down her face)

_I love you, Izumi…_

(heart screaming)

_Why did you…Why…?_

(slipping across rain-slicked bricks, knee skidding across stone)

_I love you so much…Izumi…_

(crying out in pain, falling to the ground)

_It hurts, Izumi…It hurts…I can't take it…_

(choking on sobs, shaking so violently)

_Please…Izumi…please come back…_

(crawling forward)

_Please…!_

(reaching for something, anything)

_Don't leave me…please! Please don't leave me…!_

(coughing, choking on despair drowning in sorrow and rain)

_Help…help me…_

(falling, eyes shutting, fingers twitching and reaching)

_Izumi…come back…I can't go on without you…_

(hand slides to the ground, fingers go limp)

_Come back…_

(body shudders, movement stops, rain falls)

_Izumi…_

(and everything is still)

**

* * *

**

Oh. Goodness me. It was kind of depressing, wasn't it?


	30. Beautiful: EichiMitsu

**Finally, we have an update on this. Sorry it took me forever.**

**I also apologize about the sap. It's been so long since I've written Full Moon, you know, and I just…I read this, and I think, "God, this is so sappy."**

**Seriously, it is. Sappy, I mean.**

**Uh, enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Beautiful (Author's Choice)

**Pairing: Eichi x Mitsuki**

* * *

Her name is Mitsuki Koyama.

She is four years younger than me. She's been my best friend for years. She has a beautiful smile and a heart of gold.

And I love her.

I love everything about her.

Her bright and bubbly laugh. Her lovely, disarming smile. Her pure heart. Her cheerful disposition. The way that she'll go out of her way to help anyone who's in trouble.

The way she says the most wonderful things to me, in that innocent voice, and doesn't even realize just how wonderful they really are. The way she really means it.

"_Eichi is so nice to me!"_

"_Wha…"_

"_So nice! And my heart becomes warm!"_

"_When you're with me?"_

"_Yes! You make me feel safe!"_

"…_Thank you."_

She says that she loves being with me—but it's nothing compared to how much I love being with her. She doesn't know how precious she is to me.

Everything about her makes me happy. To me, she is an angel sent down from heaven. I want to hold her and protect her forever.

I love her so much. So much.

_So much._

She's beautiful in every way.

And I love her.

I really do love her.

**

* * *

**

Starting to wonder when I'd finally use another author's choice. Meh.


	31. The Darkest Thoughts: TakuMitsuEichi

**More of this jazz. I guess this could be in either universe, but it references the plane crash, so I suppose it's manga-based.**

…**Yeah. That's it. I have nothing else to say.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Bad

**Pairing: Takuto x Mitsuki x Eichi**

* * *

All the time, Takuto makes a big show of not liking Eichi. Saying all those things about him to Mitsuki, trying to instill doubt in her heart about her supposed one true love. All the things that a rival in love is supposed to do.

It's only at night that Takuto really thinks about it all, though.

He wonders about this boy, Eichi Sakurai. Mitsuki's childhood friend—her first real friend, for that matter—who loved her and whom she loved back. The boy that Mitsuki would, presumably, be with had it not been for the terrible plane crash that had cut short one life and forever changed another.

Was Eichi really as great as Mitsuki said he was? Mitsuki always played up his good qualities, talked about how kind and sweet and caring he was, but was that the only side of him? Did he and Mitsuki ever get into fights? And, if so, what about?

Did he fall in love with her at first sight, or was it gradual, like Mitsuki's feelings for him?

Then, he thinks about some other things:

Was he thinking about Mitsuki when he died?

How had Mitsuki found out about it?

How long had she cried before locking away her tears and deciding to pretend he wasn't dead after all?

And then some bad things:

If Eichi really loved her, why hadn't he simply refused to leave the orphanage?

How much did Mitsuki hate him for leaving her?

How badly did she want to die to be with him?

How sad was she right now, really?

And then, in the darkest moment of the night, when he's just starting to drift off, Takuto allows himself to be glad Eichi is dead.

* * *

**Somehow I feel like I'm getting worse at this. Meh.**


	32. Heaven's Call: IzuMero

**Wow, I'm getting pretty slow with updating this. Uh, I'm sorry…I still love Full Moon, I promise…**

**Anywho. This is anime-based Izumi x Meroko. Which is pretty hard to come by, I know. But, hey.**

**

* * *

**

Theme: Behind

**Pairing: Izumi x Meroko**

* * *

It seems like it's been forever since Meroko disappeared.

Izumi doesn't know what happened to her, and he tells Jonathan that he doesn't care. He goes about his duties just as he did before Meroko's disappearance. He pretends he's forgotten about everything that happened (oh, he wants to forget with all his might).

But when Izumi's alone, he finds himself thinking about Meroko—pink hair, rabbit ears, violet eyes, unbroken smile. The many time she'd called his name—sometimes hopeful, sometimes angry, always loud. The look on her face when she was mad. That fateful gray day, so long ago, when he had left her and the rain and tears had melted together on her face.

He looks for her—in the Shinigami world, on Earth. He repeats his name in her mind, over and over, and sometimes whispers it aloud, half-hoping that she'll hear him.

He can't understand why he cares (after all, didn't he tell her time and again that he didn't?). And yet, he can't imagine not looking for her. She's supposed to be in his sight, always. Behind him, maybe, but always where he can see her. Anything different is simply not right.

Sometimes when he's on Earth, he feels someone watching him from behind—but when he turns, the air is empty. He always feels someone's presence (someone that he's just not _seeing_), but he can never see anything.

He always gives that spot a second look, but then turns away.

As he's leaving, he thinks he hears a faint (familiar) voice, whispering his name and floating behind him on the wind.

**

* * *

**

For those of you wondering about **Some Small Part of Love****: I'm working on it. I swear. I just have no inspiration right now. I'm so sorry. Please accept this little ficlet as a peace offering?**


End file.
